The present invention relates to an improved paperboard sheet die-cutting device.
A lot of paperboard sheet die-cutting devices have been already designed, for performing the cutting operations on paperboard sheets, for making paperboard boxes and the like.
However, prior paperboard sheet die-cutting devices are affected by several drawbacks, the main of which is that they are not operatively flexible and, moreover, are rather complex construction-wise.